Rain Rain Go Away, You Make My Feelings Stray
by Destiny Writes
Summary: OT5 SanaFujiAtoRyoTez. He always loved to cuddle 'specially on rainy days. But what happens when no one is there when he wants them to be there? Ryo story


GAH!! 'Throws up millions of papers into the air! One foot on desk, in an angry anime pose I've had enough!' huffhuff_breathe_ Why I atta...! 'sits infront of computer frantically typing'

-five minutes earlier-

Dei-chan was sitting at her computer 4:30AM on Sun Aug 3rd. Feeling the Prince of Tennis vibe she went to go read her favourite pairing Fivesome. The OT5 consists of Echizen Ryoma, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syuusuke, Atobe Keigo and Sanada Genichiro. So to she went, hitting the search button she typed in OT5 only to reveal she has read pretty much every story already and everything left was hopelessly OOC,(she knew that she also has problems with keeping characters to their true self, but atleast she tries, sometimes Dei-chan just wonders what goes on through peoples heads) and so grammatically incorrect, she sighed. Deciding maybe she could overlook the (stupidity) faults of others she clicked a story that had the OT5 in it. However upon reading she grew angrier and angrier at the story. The plot was actually pretty good, it was something she wanted to read however...

"OMFG!" She exclaimed. Apparently, the characterization, grammar and the overall flow of the story was beyond help. But being the nice person she is she simply went to the next possible option. Create her own OT5 story and not review about the (disapointment and anger) slight problems that she found because she actually wants to encourage people to write, practice makes improvement right, and anything she would have review probably would not have been encouraging.

And that what brings us to the current moment...

-present-

'rolls up sleeves ties hair back and cracks knuckles' Sorry about the really long AN but I just had to explain why I am writing this when I said I would finish H.O.A.L.M.T.M before picking up a new story. 'bows to readers turns around and then sits infront of computer then cackles evily'

Disclaimer: I do not own P.o.T. because it would be illegal (ahaha the puns... that was definately punny)

Rain Rain Go Away, You Make My Feelings Stray.

Ryoma sat on the window sil, dressed in grey low riding pj sweat pants, and a long sleeved black shirt that was Syuusuke's, he was looking out into the dark cloudy sky as it cried from the heavens. Lightining and thunder would occasionally pass by, getting a small reaction out of the boy but no matter how hard the rain tried to keep the boy interested in the show outside, Ryoma couldn't help but sigh.

Unlike his 'I don't want you to touch me' attitude that Ryoma gave off, he loved to cuddle. And today was his opinion of a perfect cuddle day, and no one was around.

It was actually pretty easy to understand his cuddle obsession, just look at how he acts with Karupin. Though, only very few people knew about this. 'People' being Karupin, his mother, and his boyfriends, for good reason. When in an embrace Ryoma became submissive, and not it wasn't just the 'Okay I'll let you hold me' kind of the submission, it was the 'I'm going to burry my face into your chest, because I secretly like this so much but I'm going to try to act tough, which results in me actually becoming 5 times cuter than I already am' submissive. He figures that if anyone else were to know, then it would be mass chaos, not that it is already. Especially with boyfriends like Syuusuke, and Keigo, who became practically giddy the first time they found out. He shivered at the time Keigo suggested they train with the Regulars from Hyotei, luckily he had managed to escape from Keigo's arms just in time before everyone of the Regulars saw Ryoma's self dubbed 'curse'. A soft smile graced his face at the pout Keigo gave him.

Getting up off of the ledge he made his way down to the kitchen to grab some hot chocolate. Kunimitsu gave a 3 days of no Ponta punishiment because Ryoma refused to get Karupin declawed after she decided to tear up his favourite book, and he didn't want to risk the 'Buchou Wrath'. Ryoma sighed, not even Karupin was here to cuddle today. She had gotten sick after eating Kunimitsu's book and had to go to the vets. Blowing on the hot chocolate to cool it down he sat down on the couch in the living room area 2. Living with a diva such as Keigo, if there wasn't atleast two living room areas, it was too small for him to live in. Using the already too big sleeves as thumb and palm oven mits he grabbed his hot chocolate, seeking out it's warmth to his hands.

The house wasn't cold, not at all it was a nice temperature, but on days like this Ryoma couldn't help but feel cold. Probably why it was a perfect snuggle day, people warmth aways made him feel better when he was cold like this. "Baka Boyfriends." He muttered out sipping his hot chocolate, unfortunatly burning his tongue.

Yes his boyfriends, Keigo, Syuusuke, Kunimitsu and Genichirou had all decided to go out somewhere before he woke up today and they only left a note, written by Kunimitsu of course, saying that they went out. Turning to sit sideways on the couch he pulled his knees closer to his chest and rested his mug of hot chocolate ontop of his left knee. He sighed once more, he couldn't even go to the nearest tennis court and play some random player because of the rain. Probably another reason why days like this were good cuddle days, because for Ryoma who pretty much only breathes tennis there is really nothing else for him to do on days that it rained, well, aside from cuddling up with the nearest source of warm body (or cat) heat.

Placing his hot chocolate on the table by the couch arm, he then got up and grabbed a blanket came back placed the blanket on the couch then walked over to the Plasma looking for a movie to watch. Thumbing through the titles he settled on The Legue of Extrodinary Gentlemen. Poping the disk into the player he walked back over to the couch and grabbed the blanket and sat in the same way he did before he got up to get the blanket, hot chocolate, and dvd remote included. Pressing play he put the remote onto the table beside him and took another sip of hot chocolate as the opening credits started.

--

The movie ended and his lovers still weren't home. It was around 4 P.M. and he was getting angry and slightly worried. "No sex for 3 days." He muttered as he turned off the T.V. and placed the empty mug that had been refilled at least 3 times throughout the movie into the dishwasher. Walking back up to his boyfriends and his room he sighed falling onto the bed grabbing a pillow he inhaled. "It smells like Gen..." He muttered absently, before closing his eyes.

--

An hour later he woke up. Getting up and walking around he still didn't spot his lovers. He reached for the phone about to call Kunimitsu's number but paused mid dial. "Che." He said hanging the phone back up. He was Ryoma Echizen, desperately craving his boyfriends or not, he would not cave in and call looking like he was weak and needy, if his boyfriends wanted to go out and not tell him where, well so can he! Grabbing his cap, coat, wallet, keys, mp3 and phone he left a note that simply said, 'Gone out. E.Ryoma'. Walking to the bus stop he sighed, where was he going to go? Hiding under the bus shelter in order to avoid the rain he remembered Momo wasn't home this weekend he and Kaido had gone out to his cottage for some privacy.

Sighing with depression in his voice he pulled out his phone searching through the little contacts he had, stopping at a name he pressed the call button.

"Moshi, Moshi, desu." The reply came.

Ryoma let out a soft smile, at least Dan would be there for him. "Hey Dan you busy right now?"

"No, desu! I'm just playing on the computer desu! The rain has been strong all day so I couldn't practice today, desu! Is something wrong, desu?" He asked. Ryoma looked to the sky, it had been raining all day and it didn't look like it would stop anytime soon.

Hearing the worry in Dan's voice he replied. "Nah, nothing's wrong, just wondering if maybe I could come over and watch some movies, you said you had a new one that we could watch?" Ryoma wasn't really close with many people and there was only a handful of people who he could barely remember the names of. Momo was his best friend for sure, but when he wasn't there or his Boyfriends were busy with work, he would go to the courts where he met Dan. From then on the two grew closer and became good friends. Of course his boyfriends had a hissy fit when they heard that he was hanging out with someone not from the old schools anyone went to, but they had stopped complaining as soon as Dan formally introduced himself. There was just an aura around the boy that said, 'Trust me! I'm responsible, desu!' and ever since then there hasn't been a problem with the boy.

"Hai, desu! I bought the movie Serenity and I think it's something you and I would like, desu! I would love to have you over to watch it, I even have some Ponta left over from last time you were here, desu!" An over exstatic voice squeeked.

'_Take that Buchou! You may get rid of the Ponta in the house, but where theres a will, theres Ponta!'_ "Yeah the bus is coming up right now, I'll be at your appartment in 20 mintues. See you then." Ryoma said before hanging up his phone just barely missing the 'Ok Bye desu!' from Dan.

As the bus pulled up he walked on and paid his fair then took a seat in the back as he pulled out his mp3 drowning out the crying child on the bus.

--

"Hiya, desu!" Dan greeted from the door. Ryoma gave a mock two fingure salute and stepped in, he noticed the couch was already set up the way it always was, with a pillow in between. Ryoma didn't want his need for cuddling to act up, so the first time they watched a movie together Ryoma grabbed the nearest pillow fiercely and shoved it in between him and Dan. Dan didn't mind just thinking that this was part of Ryoma's 'Don't touch me' vibe.

Ryoma took off his soaked jacket and sighed, he was in the rain for a totall of five minutes and his Jacket and Syuu's sweater were drenched. "Oh no, desu! You're soaked, desu!" He cried out. "I'll go grab you Shirt from my closet, and we can throw Fuji-san's sweater into the dryer desu!" He knew that it was Syuusuke's shirt because it was too big for Ryoma and he had seen it on Syuusuke before.

"Che. Alright." He said taking off the sweater in front of Dan. The Smaller (by only 2 inches) boy blushed and ran to get the shirt. "Jeez, you think he's never been in a changing room with his team before." He muttered. Taking off his cap he sighed, it too was drenched, the only thing that had made it through were his pants, some how. His shoes, shirt, jacket, hat, and hair suffered from the rain but his pants stayed prefectl dry. Dan came running back with one of his shirts, it was too big on Dan, but it fit Ryoma nicely. Grabbing the shirt Dan ran into the other room and a few moments later a rumbling of a drier was heard. Dan returning moments later.

"The movie's ready to go if you're ready, desu!" He said taking up his seat on the one side of the couch and Ryoma took his seat on the other, the pillow doing it's job. Ryoma opened up his drink and sighed happily as the grape taste entered his mouth.

--

About half way through the movie Ryoma was getting colder, the blanket Dan gave him not doing it's job. He eye'd the pillow seperating Dan from him with a scowl. A few minutes later the pillow was thrown to the ground and Ryoma moved over to where Dan was and grabbed him like a teady bear. _'Screw them! If they want to go and leave and not tell me where on a cuddling day, then I can atleast cuddle with Dan!'_ Ryoma reasoned. Dan gasped at the sudden action but before any desus could get out Ryoma spoke. "I like cuddling there, you know my secret okay?! And none of my boyfriends care enough to be with me today when I want them most!" He explained with a pout. Dan gave a small chuckle before resting a hand on Ryoma's head mindlessly playing with Ryoma's hair. They sat like that for the rest of the movie.

--

Ryoma got up and stretched. Dan did the same, however his hand brushed Ryoma's forehead and he frowned. "Are you sick, desu?! You feel like you have a fever... it was probably from the rain, desu!" He said hitting his left fist into his right palm, as if he just figured out a giant mystery. Ryoma sighed.

"I don't feel sick. It's just probably because I was warm from the blanket and from your hand going through my hair." He said as he collected everything together as Dan went to go get Syuusuke's shirt, he noticed his phone was flashing red, but when he went to go check his messages his phone died. "Che' stupid thing." Dan came back with questions in his eyes but Ryoma just brushed it off.

"The sweater didn't quite fully dry, desu. You can keep the shirt, because if you do have a fever, wearing damp clothing might not be good for you, desu." He explained. Ryoma noded as Dan put the shirt into a Bag. "Shall I call and see if Atobe-san, Sanada-san, Tezuka-san, or Fuji-san should come get you, desu? The rain still hasn't let up, desu." He asked, but Ryoma was already half way out the door, with his damp hat on his head, and wet shoes on his feet, bag in hand.

Giving a wave goodbye he spoke, "Nah, I don't want to cave in first." He said confusing Dan even futher, but before he had time to ask Ryoma was already gone.

Looking out the window Dan sighed, "Looks like it's getting worse, maybe I should call them anyways desu. The bus won't come for another 18 minutes and he shouldn't be out in the rain, desu." He said, but as he went to go dail the number, all the lights went out, and the phone line died. "Oh. Looks like the powers out because of the storm... now I really don't want Ryoma out there desu..." Dan said as he went to go out the door, however he heard a scream next door and went to go check on that first.

It turned out that it was his next door neighboor was afraid of the dark. The little 13 year old clung to him for dear life, beging him not to leave, so with a nervous laugh he sat with he pulled out some flash lights that the girl found and to keep her mind off of the darkness, he told her a story about how he was shown how to make is own style of tennis and how Ryoma showed him that tennis is really fun once you're able to be yourself.

--

Ryoma was listening to his Mp3 when he noticed the street lights went out. Not really caring he turned his music up a little louder and sat under the bus shelter waiting for the next bus.

--

As soon as Kunimitsu got home he knew something was wrong. There was no little emeralde tinted black haired boy giving them a greeting with a scowl and threat of no sex. Walking in, Genichirou followed, then Syuusuke then Keigo, who was complaining about how he hated the rain because it messed up his hair and how after he changed he was going to grab their uke and just lay down and relax and possibily tease the little brat.

Gen was the first one to notice that Kuni was troubled. "What's wrong Kunimitsu?" He asked, he trusted the others instincts very much, they were almost right everytime, Syuusuke said it was a Tezuka-Zone thing. When Kunimitsu didn't answer he got worried and silent, heck, even Keigo stopped rambling to notice that there was not brat greeting them.

"Maybe he's sleeping." Kuni said to himself rather than the others, as he calmly checked Ryoma's sleep areas. Not seeing him in any of them he went to check the kitchen but only found his other lovers holing a note that was clearly Ryoma's writing saying that he went out. Going to the phone he called immediately trying to get a hold of Ryoma's cellphone, when he didn't answer. Something in his body just screamed out wrong. Leaving a message for the youngest to call back when he could, he then hung up.

Keigo put a hand on Kuni's back. "Look he can take care of himself. He could have gone to Momo's try there. Or maybe he went to his mom's the brat can't go a rainy day with out attaching himself to someone. His mom was the person there before us and Karupin." He offered in a steady tone. People usually wold think that Keigo would be freaking out, and have Kuni calm him down however it was the opposite, Kunimitsu had an underlying passion that only few witnessed. Kunimitsu nodded and then tried Ryoma's parents.

--

Ryoma saw the bus approach and paid his fair and went to go for a seat in the back, when a little girl ran by and knocked him into a grandma's metal cart, then to the ground. "Gomen-nasai onii-kun!" The little girl appollogised repeatitively. Ryoma just stood up and messed up her hair with a soft smile.

"Just watch where your going next time Okay?" He chided and the girl nodded. He gave a little push on her back and directed her to her mother who was also appollogising for her daughters behaivor. Ryoma just turned up his music and sat in the back ignoring the slight throb from his back.

--

Syuusuke who was sitting in Gen's lap spoke up. "He wouldn't be at Momo's, Momo and Kaido went away to the cottage. Try calling his mother." He offered. Kunimitsu dailed and everyone was quiet waiting for the responce.

"Hello, sorry to bother you"..."No nothing's wrong Rinko-san we were just wondering if Ryoma was over there, he hasn't anwsered his phone and we are trying to get a hold of him."..."Ah, yes he is usually hard to find when he doesn't want to be."..."Yes you're right, he will show up sooner or later. Ja ne."

Kunimitsu put the phone down and shook his head. Keigo grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "Ryoma is probably over at Dan's. Try there." Genichirou suggested. Nodding once more Kunimitsu picked up the phone and dailed Dan's number. Only to get a the automated voice 'This number is experiencing technical problems, please try again later.'

Placing the phone down once more he ran a hand through his hair and gave a troubled sigh. Keigo pulled him into a hug and rubbed the others back. "Look, the brat will turn up. He wouldn't miss the opertunity to scold us for missing out on a cuddle day." He looked to the clock as it read 9:30 P.M. "Look if he is not home by 10 then Ore-sama shall go out into the rain and fetch us our uke." He said. Kunimitsu nodded and the group left to go sit on the couch that Ryoma had previously that day.

--

It was about 9:50 P.M when the bus finnally reached his stop. Getting off he started walking to his home. Snuggling with Dan was ok, but it didn't compare to having your head in Genichirou's lap, having Syuusuke hold you like there was no tomorrow on your left, and have Kuni on your right showing the same passion as Syuusuke and having Keigo sitting beside Genichirou, running his hands through Ryoma's hair, occasionally giving closed mouth kissed to Genichirou.

Sighing as he walked home, already once again drenched. He walked up the drive way. He gave a smile when he saw that Keigo's Limo was there. That means they were home. Walking up the stepps he opened the door to reveal Keigo on the other side dressed as he was about to go out again.

He pouted. "What already going to leave again?" He scowled out. Keigo took in the appearance of the dreched Ryoma and pulled him inside.

"Wouldn't dream of it. We were just getting worried about you brat. Ore-sama was about to go out into the dark and drear--" He started to ramble however Ryoma reached up and grabbed his shirt pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

Smirking as Keigo tried to take control, Ryoma broke the kiss. "Thanks Monkey King." He whispered softly.

Keigo was flabbergasted. Coming to his senses he grinned like the cat got the canary. "Oi, brat, was that grape Ponta I tasted? I thought Kuni banned you from it." Ryoma froze momentarily then continued with taking off his jacket and hat. Keigo frowned. "When did you get that shirt?" He asked by now the others had come into the front hall area, dressed too as they were going out ready to go look for him.

Syuusuke came behind Ryoma and gave him a hug nuzzling his neck. Ryoma leaned his head back onto Syuusuke's shoulder allowing the other to continue, however he stopped. "Is that Kiwi I smell? Have you been at Dan's?" He questioned. When Ryoma went to Dan's he never came back smelling like Kiwi this strong. It was faint and almost undectable, but Syuusuke could practically only inhale Kiwi, which was opposite to the scent Ryoma usually care which was a mix of his boyfriends colonge and something that could only be described as danger.

Ryoma nodded and let out a 'Yes'. His eyes were closed and it looked as if he was imprinting the memory of Syuusuke holding him into his mind. However it was Kunimitsu who came up to him and gave him a kiss that was like no other, Ryoma was left panting when the other broke it off. "Don't you dare leave without telling us where you're going okay?" He threatened in his buchou voice, as Ryoma called it.

The younger let his golden eyes go into a scowl. "Oh, because you're allowed to go where ever you want with out telling me, but I have to report my every move to you?!" He angrily said. Kunimitsu's eyes hardened at the anger the other was showing. "Well, screw that." He said managing to push Syuusuke away. "You were so intent on not letting me know where you were going today why should you even care?! I could have done anything I wanted while you were gone and you wouldn't be any the wiser, because not once did you call me and tell me where you were or when you'd be getting back. Not once! But as soon as I decide to go out somewhere you demand that I report everything to you! Well screw that and screw all of you! I'm not some kind of pet that you can keep at home while you all go out to do god knows what. I'm not your pet! And I won't be trained to sit and wait for you to come back so that I may ask for your permission to do something!" He shouted. "But because your so hell bent on it Tezuka, I went to Dan's house, because he treats me with respect and as a person. He treats me like he cares about me!" He shouted. It was no surprise to Ryoma when Kunimitsu went to raise his arm to slap him, it was a surprise when Genichiriou did it for him.

"You need to calm down now Ryoma." He said.

Ryoma held his hand to his cheek. "No I don't Sanada. I need to get away from you all." He said going to get his cap, and jacket. He made his way to the door and put his hand on the handle when Keigo's voice cut through.

"Don't you dare leave Ryoma Echizen! This is not over!" He shouted.

Ryoma turned back. "Yes it is Atobe. And so are we." He said as he went to go turn the handle, however just as he was about to open the door, a wave of dissyness hit him and he collapsed to the ground. He felt so warm, his body was on fire. He heard the shouts of the others and then passed into the blackness.

--

"It just seems that the cut on Echizen-san's back had gotten infected, probably from dirty rain water or perhaps what ever caused the injury, and has caused him to collapse. He should remain in bed for another 3 days before even thinking about getting up and moving around."

_'Ah so that's what happened it must be from the cart, and then the water on the bus floor. Che' 3 days like that will happen.' _Ryoma could see everything even with his eyes closed, Kunimitsu talking with a Docotor, Genichirou's hand was firmly clamped to his own and Keigo was changing the towel on his forhead. It actually felt really nice as the cold water was placed on his forehead. He predicted that it was Syuusuke who was laying with his head on the end of the bed, as his hand reached out to touch Ryoma's leg, as if, if Syuusuke wasn't touching him he would fade away.

"Ah, Yes I understand I'll make sure he gets his rest and medicine. Thank you for coming so late." Kunimitsu responded.

Ryoma heard the door close and a heavey sigh. Syuusuke's hand left Ryoma's leg. "Look, it's not your fault, we all should have known that he would react this way."

"He's right though, we have treated him like a pet. He has every right to be mad. Maybe he will acutally leav..." Kunimitsu couldn't even finish his sentance.

Genichirous girp tightened. "I shouldn't have hit him. I should have seen that he was unwell. I should have noticed." He muttered. Keigo was next to speak.

"We should have all noticed. Let's just admit it, we were bad boyfriends. While we were out with each other, he was home all alone, no wonder he went to Dan's. But Ore-sama refuses to give up on this relationship. Ryoma belongs with us, and if we have to prove it to him all over again then that's what will do. I refuse to let him go." Ryoma's heart fluttered, he tried to calm himself down but his heart wouldn't stop beating so fast. It was when he felt a drop his his cheek.

_'The roof is leaking? Surely Kei--Atobe wouldn't let that happen.'_ He muttered to himself, his eyes fluttered open as he felt a second drop, only to see that it wasn't the roof that was leaking, but Keigo's eyes. Tears were falling from Keigo's eyes and landed on him. Looking around he saw that everyone had a tears falling.

"Don't...Don't you dare cry. Don't you dare!" His voice was raspy and it hurt to talk. But he couldn't stand seeing the others in tears because of him. Even if they deserved it he couldn't stand to see their tears. Feeling something wet go down his cheek he realized it wasn't just Keigo's tears but his own as well.

The others jumped at the voice, Genichirou was the first to speak, "Are you in pain?! What's wrong?" He asked worried dripping each word.

Ryoma nodded. "It hurts. It hurts to see you all sad." He rumbled out. Genichirou went to go wipe Ryoma's tears away when the youngests voice broke out once more. "Don't. I'm still mad at you." He said simply, letting the tears fall. "But I still can't stand to see you sad, so don't cry, please." He whimpered out.

Wiping their tears away it was Syuusuke who spoke. "Anything for you Ryoma, anything for you." He said trying to put his normal smile on as he wiped away the tears. He was happy that Ryoma announce they still had a chance, so he would do what Ryoma asked.

"Ryoma, go back to sleep, you need your rest. We'll still be here when you wake up." Kunimitsu said.

"Promise?" Ryoma asked unsure.

"Promise." All four answered at one time.

Ryoma yawned as he tried to fall asleep, but he still couldn't. "I-If, If you all still love me, Prove it." He challenged. The four gasped but then knew what he wanted right away, they all moved into familiar positions and smiled. Genichirou lifted Ryoma's head delicately and placed it in his lap, and rested his hands on Ryoma's shoulders. Syuusuked slipped in beside him under the covers and wrapped his arms around Ryoma's waist, facing Ryoma's face, Kunimitsu did the same however Ryoma's back was to Kunimitsu's chest the former Seigaku buchou gripping tighter than usual. Kunimitsu's head nuzzling his revealed neck and Keigo ran his figers through his silky locks. Before Ryoma passed out he heard a whisper of, 'We'll prove we love you and so much more.' Though he couldn't make out the voice. He drifted away thinking of what would happen tomorrow when he woke up.

--

O'hkay, obivously not finished sunday and has mutliple errors but I just want to see what others think about it.

Please review.

Dei-chan


End file.
